When Love Comes Around
by Syreneh
Summary: Mi vida era normal, iba al instituto como todos y era antisocial como ninguno. Jamas imagine que mi aburrida vida terminaria dando un giro tan radical en tan poco tiempo."—Pero ¿Por que?" "—Ya no podemos estar aquí, Bella". Debemos irnos a Phoenix, ahora"
1. Beginning of the End

_**Diclaimer: **_Nada nadita de lo que ven por aqui me pertenece. Si, se que es injusto pero la linda y perfecta Stephenie Meyer me gano. Rayos. Ella es la millonaria que vive en Phoenix, yo soy la desdichada chica de Mexico. Injusto, ¿Lo ven? Yo si. Y por eso he decidido demandar a alguien. ¿A quien? No se. Luego lo pienso. Soy pobre. Y no gano nada con esto. Mas Injusticia. Sniff, sniff.

Tengo mil y una historias sin terminar, y creo que tendre que hacer algo con L O V E por que mis archivos se eliminaron TODOS cuando formatearon mi laptopcita guapa. Injusto. Que cruel es el mundo en el que nos toco vivir, chicos. Sniff, sniff. Hay que demandar a todos :D

* * *

**_.:When Love Comes Around:._**

_"I close my eyes, and I can see a brigther day. I close my eyes, and pray"_

_**...**_

Escuchaba que me llamaban a la distancia o quizás lo hacían justo desde mi lado, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero si estaba segura de que alguien exclama mi nombre pero sonaba totalmente amortiguado, como si me hallara debajo del agua a muchos metros de profundidad. Todos mis sentidos se hallaban privados por completo después de haber escuchado una noticia así, una noticia de tal magnitud que mi cerebro había comenzado a trabajar en una frecuencia lentísima tratando de asimilar toda esa información; algo que hasta ahora parecía imposible.

Primero observe el rostro de mi madre, Renée, ese rostro de rasgos suaves y amigables, mejillas sonrojadas y adornado por un par de grandes ojos azules que destilaban amor e inocencia, y que justo ahora irradiaban felicidad, una felicidad de lo más extraña a la cual me hallaba ajena por completo. Luego repase el de mi padre, Charlie, de rasgos endurecidos después de tantos años como policía de Forks y de escaso cabello castaño, y ojos chocolate, grandes y expresivos, prácticamente era lo único que podía revelar lo que él sentía de verdad; y ojos que yo misma había heredado.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —pregunte sin aliento, cayendo de sentón y con un ruido sordo en el sillón que se hallaba, convenientemente, justo detrás de mí. Este protesto en contra de mi repentino peso con algunos rechinidos a lo que hice caso omiso. Jamás me había visto venir algo así, no note nada diferente en sus comportamientos. Nada me había logrado advertir de que algo así pasaría, ni la menor pista me había sido otorgada.

Renée, porque me rehusaría de ahora en adelante a llamarle mamá, sonrió y se acerco a mí con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, se encontraba bastante divertida con esa horripilante situación que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Y, lo peor de todo, era que no lograba comprender, ni en lo más mínimo, como era posible que, si acababan de elegir separarse al tomar la opción de separarse, que siguieran como si nada ocurriera y con la misma sonrisa escalofriante en sus rostros; preferiría incluso que utilizaran una de esas miradas que podían helar la sangre en las venas, cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.

—Bella, mi niña, se que todo esto debe de tenerte muy confundida, cariño —reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y responder "Oh, ¿De verdad piensas eso? Ni idea de porque lo haces, Renée"; pero decidí que lo mejor era morderme la lengua y evitar que algún comentario escapara por mis labios —. Veras, no es que tu padre y yo nos la pasemos peleando todo el día ni nada por el estilo, siempre hemos sido unidos; pero últimamente nos hemos dado cuenta de que, más bien, encajamos mejor tan solo como amigos que como una pareja de verdad; por lo que decidimos que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo y después decir que es lo que haremos —me explico acariciando mi cabello. Juro que las palmas de mis manos estaban a punto de sangrar por tan fuerte que encajaba mis uñas en ellas.

Mis ojos escocían y mi vista comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente borrosa, odiaba llorar cuando me encontraba enojada o frustrada, era una horrible costumbre que tenía desde que era una pequeña niña. — ¿De verdad? —solo asistieron en respuesta a mi desesperada pregunta, seguía luchando por evitar las lagrimas saladas que tanto odiaba salieran a la superficie —. Y, ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada de esto? —exclame frunciendo el ceño enojada, me sentía como si no valiera nada, en absoluto, como si fuera un inútil y ridículo cero a la izquierda, invisible incluso en mi propia familia.

—Se que estas en shock por ahora, querida, pero esto es lo mejor para todos, créeme —Renée acaricio mi espalda y recargue mi mejilla en su hombro, hallando algo de consuelo. Quizá no fuera la mejor madre de todas, ya que era más bien yo la que le cuidaba de no matarse en sus nuevos y extraños pasatiempos, pero era única y perfecta para mí.

Charlie tan solo estaba parado a un lado de nosotros, mirándonos, tenía una extraña mueca en los labios y el ceño fruncido ocasionando que su mente se poblara de arrugas. Jamás había sido un hombre que mostraba sus sentimientos mucho, es más, era más bien seco, pero era en realidad un padre amoroso y bueno; no éramos muy unidos pero por supuesto que lo quería, el era mi único padre y nadie lo podría reemplazar nunca.

Sonreí, si bien eran muy diferentes entre sí, algo así como los polos opuestos de un imán, que a simple vista simplemente no encajaban, siempre habían sido muy unidos y el que pelearan no era para nada común. —Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? No creo que me pueda partir en dos para estar con ambos, ya que saben que no podría elegir nunca a solo uno —dije, sonriéndole a mi padre, que me miro con una brillo en sus ojos y una cálida sonrisa; se acerco y se sentó a mi lado pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, en compañía de dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida, los seres que me habían dado la vida, que ni siquiera podía creer que dentro de pronto todo eso se terminaría; que ya no habría más momentos como este.

—Aun no hemos hablado de eso, Bells, pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos una buena solución que resulte para todos —dijo Charlie un tanto incomodo, y con las pálidas mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. Asentí en respuesta, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y me levante del sillón después de darle un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

—De acuerdo —respondí —. ¿Puedo ir a casa de Ángela? Quedamos de vernos ahora —les dije dando como terminado el asunto y fingiendo mi sonrisa mas encantadora, recibiendo una afirmativa de respuesta.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, tratando de no resbalar al hacerlo, y entre a mi habitación. Estaba algo desordenada, como siempre, pero se encontraba bastante limpia. La cama, de color morado y blanco, estaba tendida y con algunas ropas encima, las que había sacado esa misma mañana. En el escritorio estaba la decrepita computadora que zumbaba causando un ruido similar al ronroneo de un gato, y también un montón de libros regados por toda su superficie sin ton ni son y uno que otro papel arrugado hasta que se formo una pequeña bola. Tome una chaqueta del armario y una pequeña bolsa, la que usaba de vez en cuando y baje de nuevo.

— ¡Adiós ma, adiós pa! ¡Los veo luego! —grite cuando estaba ya saliendo por la puerta. Una brisa fría, helada, impacto contra mi rostro causando que se me enchinara la piel; detestaba el frio con todas mis fuerzas, lo cual era la mayor ironía del mundo al estar viviendo en Forks, uno de los lugares más lluviosos de todo Estados Unidos, si no es que el mas.

Apresure mi paso para llegar a mi destartalada camioneta, un Chevy antiguo al que amaba con todo mi corazón. Al girar la llave para encenderlo, después de huir despavorida contra el frio exterior, el motor comenzó a rugir con gran fuerza y estrepito, lo cual era casi como un sonido que necesitaba oír, y encendí la calefacción en un segundo acercando mis manos a las ventilas tratando de olvidarme el frio afuera y recordar una tarde de verano.

Comencé a conducir con algo de prisa, no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar, cerca de mis padres pronto separados; y en cuestión de algunos minutos estacione frente a la casa de Ang y baje apretando mis brazos a mi alrededor para tratar de mantener algo de calor.

—Hola, Bells —exclamo con una sonrisa invitándome a entrar.

Después de saludar a la señora Webber subimos a su habitación, donde pusimos algo de música y comimos algunas palomitas mientras charlábamos amenamente. De verdad Ángela era la mejor, te escuchaba y no sentía esa necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con insulsas pláticas sin sentido.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Te ves algo extraña, no sé, como si en realidad no estuvieras aquí —dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, como si estudiara mi rostro. Me sentí algo cohibida, si algo era Ángela, además de una gran amiga, era persuasiva como nadie más —. Aunque, ya sabes, si quieres no me lo puedes decir —me dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Suspire y torcí algo la boca. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, no podía guardarme todo eso para mí misma, podría explotar. —Si, Ang, hay algo que me tiene demasiado preocupada —me miro, paciente, mientras buscaba como poder explicarle las cosas en palabras —. Bien, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo decírtelo, así que lo hare de la manera rápida… Mis padres se separaran —dije con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y arrugando un poco la nariz.

Sentí, en ese momento de total desesperación antes de una tormenta que no puedes evitar, como alguien me rodeaba con sus cálidos brazos y susurraba palabras de apoyo a mi oído con total sinceridad. Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y se escurrieron por mi barbilla, creando un rastro salado por todo mi rostro. Ni siquiera me importo llenar toda su camisa, y la mía de lágrimas. Podía sentir como mi cabello poco a poco se humedecía también con ellas; pero, después de algún tiempo, pude tomar un largo respiro y calmarme lo suficiente como para solo hipar de vez en cuando.

—Estoy segura de que todo estará bien, Bella, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dijo Ángela trazando círculos imaginarios en mi espalda y susurrando palabras de apoyo a mi oído.

—Sí, tienes razón, Ang, debo de pensar en positivo. Además, no es como si mi vida se fuera a terminar por eso, ¿No? —pregunte después de sorber mi nariz una vez y limpie los rastros de lagrimas de mis mejillas con mis dedos de forma insistente. Abrace mis rodillas con mis brazos, apretándolas contra mi pecho, y hundiendo mi cabeza entre ellas. Respire hondo varias veces hasta que logre calmarme casi por completo, cuando mis ojos dejaron de escocer me levante con lentitud, sentía como si me fuera a caer de un momento a otro —. Muchas gracias, Ángela —la abrace con fuerza, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan linda y comprensiva como ella.

Nos quedamos hablando durante un rato mas, tan solo disfrutando de cualquier charla banal tratando de olvidar lo último que había sucedido esa tarde, y disfrutando de risas fáciles.

— ¡Hay no! Ya es muy tarde —exclame al mirar mi reloj, no había notado el transcurso del tiempo y se había pasado todo mucho más rápido de lo pensado —. Lo siento, Angie, pero me tengo que ir. Espero que podamos hacer algo así de nuevo, ¡Adiós! —me despedí con rapidez, ya había anochecido hacia algunas horas y Renée debía de estar llamando ya a la Guardia Nacional.

Esta vez me fui con algo más de prisa pero con extremo cuidado. Pensé en todos los sucesos de esa tarde y trate de asimilarlos poco a poco, cosa que no era para nada sencilla; me encontraba agotada después de todo ese llanto y emociones encontradas, si, deseaba que mis padres fueran lo más felices posible sin que hubiera ningún impedimento para ello, pero no soportaba el ver que mi familia, mi pequeña familia, se desmoronaría frente a mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo; tan solo hacía que me sintiera como una completa inútil.

—Ya, Bella, ya. No pienses mas en eso, mañana será otro día y veremos cómo te va —susurre en voz baja, quizás todo este asunto me estaba volviendo loca ya que el hablarse a uno mismo no parecía un síntoma muy bueno; sacudí la cabeza ante tan ridículo pensamiento y sonreí, o al menos eso intente, mientras aplastaba con mayor fuerza el acelerador.

* * *

_**Ya se que es lo que piensan.**_ Oh no, ya va otra vez con una nueva historia. ¡PUES SI! Lo sabemos linditos, yo y mi conciencia loca, pero es que no lo podemos evitar. Me parece que tendre que eliminar la de L O V E y no se cuando continuare con la de Possibility, ya que lo unico que falta a mi parecer es el epilogo. Asi que ya mero termino con esa y estare con esta y con Hazme un favor y pierdete, que espero pueda manejar ya que estoy a punto de entrar en la preparatoria y tengo que hacer miles de cosas y pruebas, reuniones y de todo, asi la solicitud de beca (quiero entrar al TEC pero me cuesta un ojo de la cara) asi que ando ocupadita. Cuidenssen toditosn, y que no se los comansn el cocosn. :) Gracias!

**¡REVIEWS!**

**DramaQuinnGirl:***


	2. Brand New Life

**_Disclaimer: _**Whess what? Nada de lo que ven aqui me pertenece. Eso ya lo sabian, todos lo saben, es por eso que yo NO gano dinero al hacer esto. Solo soy una niña con exceso de imaginacion que no tiene nada mejor que hacer; o, que no puede hacer nada mejor. Como lo prefieran ver ustedes, chiquiñuelos. La historia, retorcida, alucinante y quizas un poco alienigena, es de mi total invencion.

Despues de algun tiempo sin que me vieran por aqui, ¡He vuelto! Y, por cierto, los aliens que me secuestraron dicen: ¡Saludillos! (?) Bueno, ya. La verdad he andado muy ocupada con las cosas de mi presentacion ya que tengo platicas y debo medirme cosas y un show; pero lo mas importante es que, hace unos dias, el hermano de mi mejor amigo intento suicidarse. Lo hizo por una chica, se dio un balazo en la cabeza y cayo en muerte cerebral. Habia tenido antes problemas pero nunca asi, y, hoy muy temprano, acaba de morir. Estoy de un humor nefasto, apenas escribo ya que no veo por las lagrimas y trato de ser fuerte por mi amigo, el es fuerte, pero necesita de apoyo mas que nunca. Si me podrian hacer el favor y rezar, cualquier cosa, por el y por el bien de su alma, se los agradeceria demasiado. Se que no es mucho, pero servira de algo, gracias. Ahora si, a leer...**_

* * *

_**

**_.:When Love Comes Around:._**

_"Whenever i leave it feels like your still whit me But it all came crashing down"._

_..._

Esa noche no dormí para nada bien. Me revolvía en la cama constantemente y no era capaz de pegar los ojos ni un solo segundo, ya que imágenes horribles acudían a mis pupilas y me hallaba incapaz de borrarlas de mi memoria. No era posible que mi mundo se viniera debajo de esa manera tan cruel y repentina; me negaba a creerlo. Quizás era demasiado para mi aletargado cerebro, o simplemente no lo quería asimilar por completo. En algún momento de la noche, no tenia certeza de cuando sucedió, fui capaz de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño ligero y lleno de pesadillas, las cuales ocasionaban que despertara cada dos por tres, acalorada y respirando agitadamente.

Además, a todo eso se le sumaba el molesto ruido de la insistente lluvia, que caía afuera y que no tenía intención alguna de parar. Me levante y baje a la cocina en busca de hacerme algo de chocolate caliente, para después de eso intentar dormir un poco, y me senté mientras contemplaba como el pequeño pedazo de chocolate frio y duro, se derretía hasta que llegaba a esa consistencia liquida y caliente que tanto me gustaba. Apague la estufa y espere un poco a que se enfriara, había tenido algunas experiencias poco agradables que incluían el haberme quemado lengua y manos, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlas.

Tome la pequeña taza, de un claro color similar al cielo celeste de un día soleado, y con una cuchara comencé a revolverlo para que se enfriara más rápido. Tome un par de malvaviscos que estaban en la alacena y espere a que se derritieran para poder disfrutar de su sabor. Escuche unos pasos sin ton ni son después de unos minutos que llevaba ahí, y vi como Charlie entraba por la puerta de la cocina, tallándose los ojos, y me veía extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Bells? —pregunto sentándose a mi lado, le alcance otra taza que había preparado y le dio un sorbo.

—No podía dormir. La lluvia hace demasiado ruido —le respondí, haciendo muecas de disgusto. Esa era una de las razones, si, pero había otra que no quería mencionar, no quería hacerlo sentir culpable —, no conseguía cerrar los ojos por más de unos minutos —le dije tomando un sorbo de mi taza y apartando mi cabello, que estaba enredado y totalmente despeinado, de mi rostro.

Charlie hizo una mueca. Sabía que había otra razón, jamás había sido buena al mentir ya que se notaba en un solo segundo en mi rostro, sobretodo en mis ojos que, al parecer, eran demasiado expresivos. Se podía notar que estaba muy incomodo, se removía un poco en la silla y miraba a cualquier lugar de la habitación siempre evitándome verme a los ojos. Por mi parte, estaba completamente segura de que el no deseaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, toda esa incomodidad, nervios y preocupaciones por las que tendría que pasar junto a mis padres; Renée también tenía buenos deseos, pero solía tomar decisiones demasiado precipitadas, aunque esta vez ambos estaban seguros de que esto era lo mejor a menos que quisieran que todo terminara en términos poco amigables.

Nos terminamos el chocolate en un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a romper. Me levante y coloque mi taza en el lavaplatos, le di un beso en la mejilla a Charlie quien, no me había fijado hasta ese momento, vestía su uniforme de policía. Debían de ser aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana.

—Trata de dormir un poco más, Bella —me dijo, mientras se levantaba e imitaba lo mismo que yo hacía, se dirigió hacia la sala, por donde aun podía escuchar las pisadas de sus pesadas botas negras, esas que solía usar cada vez que se iba a la estación de policías y pasaba de ser mi padre, el simple Charlie que se sentaba frente al televisor sintonizando el canal de deportes, y se convertía en Charlie, más conocido como el jefe de policía Swan para los habitantes del pequeño Forks.

Volví a subir a mi habitación con pasos perezosos, me senté en el sillón que se hallaba junto a la ventana, que tenia las cortinas abiertas, y contemple el hermoso paisaje que se alcanzaba a admirar desde ese lugar. La brisa era, inusualmente, cálida para los estándares de Forks y revolvía mi cabello continuamente, causándome deliciosas cosquillas en las mejillas.

El sol, la mayoría del tiempo oculto entre espesas nubes grises, comenzaba a alzarse con lentitud sobre el lejano horizonte; de seguro eran apenas las cinco y treinta de la mañana. Los arboles, cubiertos por completo por hojas de verde intenso de todos los tamaños imaginables, estaban rebosantes de fresco rocío por completo.

Suspire y recargue mi cabeza contra el marco de madera de la ventana. Era todo hermoso, no había persona que pudiera negar esa absoluta verdad, la forma en que los rayos de sol iluminaban con lentitud las espesas nubes dándoles colores insólitos, pero simplemente me sentía como un alienígena en ese lugar, no pertenecía ahí y jamás lo haría; era algo que había aceptado hacia no demasiado tiempo.

No sé en qué momento fue en el que logre, al fin, cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en un sueño profundo y sin interrupciones de ninguna clase, libre de cualquier tipo de pesadillas que me habían perseguido durante toda la noche.

— ¡Isabella! Despierta ya, cariño, es muy tarde —exclamo Renée al entrar a mi cuarto y poniéndose a acomodar algunos libros que estaban regados sobre mi viejo escritorio de madera.

— ¡Agh! Mamá, ¿Qué parte de vacaciones es la que no entiendes? —le pregunte haciendo un puchero y levantándome con cuidado, me sentía toda entumida por haber dormido durante tanto tiempo en esa misma incómoda posición; además de que durante las mañanas, justo después de haberme despertado, era incluso más torpe de lo usual. Bostece largo y tendido mientras cubría mis ojos del, extrañamente, cegador sol que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Renée rio encantada, sus ojos destellaron y se formaron mínimas arrugas alrededor de estos. —Claro que te entiendo, Bells, pero el estar de vacaciones no significa que debes dormir todo el día hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde —exclamo, colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura, aun cuando continuaba con esa misma sonrisa ladeada que solía usar.

Rodé los ojos, sabía que era tarde, pero por supuesto que no era esa hora… O al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que vi la hora que marcaba mi reloj en mi mesita de noche: 3:32. Las risas de mamá cesaron de pronto, no era buena señal; estaba segura de que ella y Charlie ya habían hablado sobre lo de ayer, y la verdad era que no quería escuchar nada de eso. No soportaba ni siquiera pensar en el tema, pero sabía que debía de hacerlo, era demasiado obvio que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, y ya que se había presentado temprano suponía que lo mejor era enfrentarlo.

—Bella, sobre lo de ayer… —comenzó a decir mamá, yo tan solo calle. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pero no era capaz de hablar sobre eso —. Sé que es un tema muy delicado, sobre todo para ti, pero debemos de discutirlo. Charlie y yo ayer lo hablamos después de que te fuiste a dormir y… bueno, creemos que lo mejor sería que yo me mudara. Sabes que Charlie no puede dejar este lugar así como así por ser el jefe de policía, pero yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en irme a Phoenix, ya sabes que yo soy de allá —asentí, a modo de confirmación. Ya me imaginaba algo así, a Renée jamás le había gustado demasiado Forks; viniendo de Arizona era imposible que le gustara un lugar así —. Y, bien, respecto a donde vivirías tú… Pensamos, si es que tú estás de acuerdo, que te podrías venir conmigo a Phoenix. Ya sabes, es lindo y muy soleado, además, si te quedaras aquí no lo soportaría. Te extrañaría demasiado, Bells, además, ¿Quién cuidaría de mí y mis locuras? —me sonrió con melancolía. Parecía una pequeña que rogaba por conseguir un par de chocolates.

—Me encantaría ir contigo, mamá, ya lo sabes; pero, ¿Qué será de Charlie? Si lo dejamos aquí solo sería capaz de morir de inanición o quizás intoxicación si es que el cocina —le dije riendo, me sentía incapaz de dejar a Charlie, pero Renée era mi madre, mi mejor amiga en tantos sentidos. Suspire, no me era posible decidirme, simplemente me partía el corazón el dejar al otro en total soledad, sin compañía alguna —. Mama, te juro que elegir entre ambos es la cosa más difícil que tendré que hacer jamás, ¡Por favor no me hagan hacer esto! —exclame, fingiendo suplicarle. Ella rio muy fuerte, acariciando mi cabello y sentándose a mi lado.

—Hay mi pequeña, eres demasiado buena como para poder resultar —me dijo, aun riendo, y levantándose de la cama —. Creo, aunque no es nada seguro por supuesto, que lo más probable es que te vengas conmigo a Phoenix; cualquier persona es capaz de notar que no hay cosa que aborrezcas más que la humedad, el frio y la lluvia, lo que, todo junto, da como resultado este pequeño pueblito en el que vivimos. Sé que Charlie no se opondrá, aunque no lo hará la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero, ya sabes que te amamos y siempre, siempre, haremos lo mejor para ti.

Me dio un breve beso en la coronilla y salió de mi habitación. Tome mi neceser y un cambio de ropa, lo primero que me encontré, y me dirigí al baño. Encendí el agua caliente y comencé a desvestirme; el vapor pronto comenzó a inundar la pequeña habitación, empalmando el espejo.

Me sumergí bajo la regadera, disfrutando de la alta temperatura del agua y como esta masajeaba mi piel deliciosamente. Tome mi shampoo de fresas, del cual adoraba su olor, y lo esparcí por mi largo cabello, el cual llegaba casi hasta mi cintura. Al llegar ese olor, tan familiar como reconfortante, a mis fosas nasales me relaje completamente. Cerré los ojos y tan solo deje de pensar por completo, me olvide de todos mis problemas, del total cambio que mi vida había tomado en unos cuantos segundos el día anterior; ya ni siquiera parecía ser la misma persona. Ya jamás lo seria, estaba segura de eso.

Permanecí bajo el chorro de agua hasta que la temperatura de esta comenzó a bajar. Tome una toalla y me envolví en ella, me cepille un poco el cabello y me vestí rápidamente. Escuche algunos ruidos afuera, así que abrí la puerta y me asome hacia abajo; parecía que una gran pelea estaba llevando lugar. Se escucho un estallido, como si alguien hubiera estrellado algo, un ruido sordo, y, después de eso, completo y total silencio.

—Isabella, tenemos que irnos. Ya —dijo Renée, subiendo precipitadamente y limpiando de su rostro algunas lágrimas —. ¿Por qué sigues ahí? ¡Apresúrate! ¡Anda, ve a hacer tus maletas! —grito, dando un portazo en su habitación y apareciendo nuevamente, con una gran maleta morada en la mano, la que me dio con muy poca delicadeza. Ella comenzó a meter montones de ropa sin mirar en otra maleta, parecía poseída, hacia todo como si su vida dependiera de ello —. Ya no podemos estar aquí, Bella. Debemos irnos a Phoenix, ahora.

.

.

No se como, de un momento a otro, era capaz de ver desde la ventanilla del auto y con los ojos cerrados casi por completo, la luminosa y grande ciudad de Phoenix que se alzaba con majestuosidad frente a nosotros. Fruncí el ceño, jamás, además de los ocasionales viajes para visitar a la abuela, había venido a Phoenix. Lo único que sabía era que es muy calurosa, grande, con altas tasas de delincuencia y, aun así, mil veces preferible como hogar en lugar de Forks. Aunque, cuando se trataba de decidir entre el pequeño y poco poblado pueblo a cualquier otro lugar de la tierra, prefería irme a vivir a África con tal de escapar de la humedad que se llenaba todo el ambiente.

—Mamá, ¿Donde se supone que viviremos? —pregunte. Aun no había pensado en eso, había estado tan preocupada tratando de desalojar las últimas imágenes de lo que, hasta hacia menos de dos días, llamaba hogar, que mi mente no se había ocupado de esa clase de asuntos.

La frente de Renée estaba llena de pequeñas arrugas de frustración y preocupación, no apartaba la vista del camino y se le notaba muy nerviosa. —Bueno, Bella, tengo una amiga aquí con la que aun sigo en contacto. Es de bienes raíces y hace algún tiempo estuve discutiendo con ella la posibilidad de encontrar una casa aquí. No es muy grande, y hay muchas cosas mejores, pero es acogedora y adorable, además tiene el mejor gusto de todos y consiguió todo por un precio muy accesible. Estoy segura de que será perfecta —dijo apresuradamente, tratando de fingir una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

Jamás imagine que, mi sosa y aburrida vida, terminaría dando un giro tan radical en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

**_Creo que el drama no se hizo esperar, ¿No?_** Pues bien, chicas, ya saben todas ustedes que esta es mi mas grande especialidad. No tengo mucho aun de esta historia escrito, pero todo se maquina con lentitud en mi linda mentesita diabolica, aunque no les aseguro que tenga demasiado tiempo para actualizar. Tratare de hacerlo al menos una vez por semana, sino emh... bien, debo de pensar en algun castigo:) Las quiero mucho chicas, y apreciaria mucho que me dijeran su opinion sobre la historia, minimo un "Oh, te adoro con toda el alma" o "Te mando un cybertomatazo, por favor deja de escribir" (?) O alguna cosita asi minimo un ME GUSTA! Pero, de preferencia, el primero;) Y, debido a lo que explique alla arriba, no se si sea capaz de actualizar muy seguido. Hago lo que puedo, pero mi vida se torna bastante complicada y ocupada, y no puedo abandonar a un amigo cuando mas me necesita.

_**¡REVIEW!**_

_**DramaQuinnGirl:***_


	3. Start Over

_**Disclaimer**_: Nada me pertenece a mi, solo soy una niña que se niega a estudiar Quimica aunque sepa que reprobara. Stephenie Meyer es la afortunada y brillante millonaria de la historia, no yo.

Lean, por favor; y comenten por favor. Ando muy ausente, pero mi vida es ocupada, espero que entiendan mis lectores guapos :)

* * *

_**.:When Love Comes Around:.**_

_"Never get mad enough to walk out If I do then I won't be gone for long"_

_**...**_

Miraba hacia todos lados, confundida por completo. Esto no se parecía para nada al Phoenix que solía visitar cada tanto tiempo; no podía reconocer nada de lo que mis ojos captaban. Era todo gigante, lleno te distintos carteles que anunciaban miles de tiendas con increíbles ofertas y nuevos lugares residenciales; era, por lo menos, unas dos veces más grande de lo que alcanzaba a recordar. La autopista serpenteaba una y otra vez, pasando por debajo de varios increíbles puentes con modernos y coloridos diseños, y atravesando ocasionalmente un pequeño túnel que privaba del cegador sol que brillaba en lo más alto del cielo; donde brillaba sin ninguna sola nube que le ocultara. El horizonte era infinito, interrumpido solo por los rascacielos y las pequeñas montañas que rodeaban todo el lugar desértico.

Me encantaba. Era tan diferente a Forks, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Wow. Mamá, ¿Estás segura de que nos encontramos en Phoenix? —le pregunte confundida, aun mirando por la ventana tal como una turista. Me sentía ridícula, y sabia que así era como me veía, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Había estado aislada de la civilización demasiado tiempo mientras viví en Forks y tenía que aprovechar este momento antes de que alguien, además de Renée, me viera.

—Claro que si, tonta. Si no estuviéramos aquí, ¿En donde más? —preguntó con sarcasmo y sonriendo un poco, volteando a verme tan solo unos instantes para concentrarse de nuevo en la carretera mientras reía en silencio. Se veía diferente, incluso después de lo que había pasado. Parecía que, con el solo hecho de encontrarse de nuevo en el lugar donde había pasado su infancia, ya recuperaba algo de esa chispa que le faltaba.

—Es que, ¡Todo es demasiado grande! —exclame riéndome, sintiéndome contagiada por su buen humor. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del sol que entraba por la ventana, aun cerrada. Era tan cálido y se sentía maravilloso al cosquillear contra la piel desnuda de mis brazos…

—Por supuesto, Bells. Para empezar, la última vez que venimos tenias solo seis años, no creo que recuerdes mucho desde entonces. Y, nada aquí es como Forks, aquí cada día todo crece; en cambio allá podrías ir dentro de veinte años y encontrarías todo exactamente igual. Solo un poco más verde —dijo sonriendo, con los ojos chispeantes. Me agradaba este nuevo lado de Renée, el divertido y desenfadado que se olvidaba de sus problemas. O al menos intentaba hacerlo.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha, y no sé porque, de que Forks no era completamente de tu agrado —le dije, sonriendo abiertamente. Renée dio la vuelta en la esquina y continuamos a la derecha; estábamos en una zona residencial. Todo se veía completamente limpio, parecía uno de esos lugares modelo que solían salir en la televisión, con todas las casas y jardines idénticos y en los cuales se podría alguien perder; pero este lugar era diferente, las casas eran similares pero tenían pequeños detalles que las hacían a cada una única y encantadora.

Por el parque estaban muchos niños jugando y correteando, riendo felices.

—Ma, ¿Aquí es donde viviremos? —le pregunte incrédula. Estaba segura de que mi boca estaba completamente abierta y de que de esta casi le salía baba. No era posible que pudiéramos pagar algo así, no lo quería creer. Y me negaba a aceptar que Renée tuviera que pasar por sacrificios de otra clase para poder pagar algo así.

—Sí, pequeña. ¿Verdad que es hermoso? —me sonrió, mirando el lugar y maravillándose en igual medida que yo.

Mire una vez más por la ventana, disfrutando un poco del sol que se colaba por ahí. Entonces, de un momento a otro, nos detuvimos. Nos hallábamos frente a una linda casa de dos pisos de delicioso como crema, era algo pequeña pero de tamaño perfecto para dos personas. Tenía un pequeño jardín con algunos árboles y varias plantas de flores blancas y perfumadas; y, justo en el medio, tenía un pequeño camino de rocas irregulares que se dirigía a la puerta de madera oscura.

—Es… es perfecta, mamá —exclame, dándole un abrazo. Ella rio y me tomo de la mano llevándome hacia la puerta, la abrió con facilidad y entramos a una sala de buen tamaño decorada de forma sencilla y elegante. Había grandes cuadros coloridos que contrastaban exquisitamente contra los muebles claros y los pisos de madera —. Mamá, ¿Segura de que podemos pagar esto? Es decir, es demasiado —le dije frunciendo el ceño y mirando alrededor.

Renée sonrió y se sentó en uno de los sillones, palmeo a uno de sus lados para que me sentara junto a ella y tomo una de mis manos. —Bells, estamos en una situación difícil, no es nada fácil mudarse a un lugar tan lejano sin ayuda alguna… pero, por fortuna, nosotros contamos con un ángel. Mi amiga, de la que te hable antes, ella nos ayudo muchísimo con esta casa. Ha conseguido todo en un tiempo record y por un precio de ensueño; claro que tendré que pagárselo de alguna forma algún día, pero nos ha salvado —me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos brillantes; se notaba que le tenía mucho aprecio.

Nos levantamos con una sonrisa ambas cuando escuchamos el timbre, un repique similar al de las campanillas de viento; me adelante un poco a ella y abrí la puerta de un tirón, encontrándome a una hermosa mujer del otro lado de ella. Tenía cabello color caramelo resplandeciente en pequeñas ondas, rostro en forma de corazón tan claro como la porcelana y ojos dorados que centelleaban a la luz del sol. Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos como perlas; parecía ser de aproximadamente la edad de Renée pero tenía un aspecto juvenil y jovial.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —chillo detrás de mí, para ser más exactos justo en mi oído, Renée mientras extendía ambos brazos a la recién llegada; esta imitó el gesto y ambas se fundieron en un ridículo abrazo mientras lanzaban extrañas exclamaciones de alegría y hacían gesto igual de inusuales —. No es posible, Esme, ¡Si estas igualita a cómo te deje! —exclamo Renée sonriendo y abrazándola una vez más. La sonrisa en su rostro era increíble, sus ojos brillaban como nunca al reencontrarse con su amiga de la infancia.

— ¡Calla, niña, que de ti no puedo decir nada! Por Dios, si fuera lesbiana y no tuviera esposo, definitivamente saldría contigo —dijo Esme, guiñando un ojo a mi madre y riendo como poseída. Renée se sonrojo un poco por su extraño comentario y rió junto a ella —. Y esta debe de ser Isabella —dijo, mirándome a mí una vez más. Me analizo rápidamente con la mirada y sonrió —. Eres idéntica a tu madre cuando era como de tu edad.

Charlaron un poco más después de invitar a Esme a pasar a la sala. —Y, ¿Les ha gustado la casa? Cualquier cosa que se necesite cambiar lo puedo hacer, ya sabes, alguna remodelación o cualquier cosa, díganmelo —nos dijo, guiñando uno de sus ojos tan brillantes como el sol.

—Todo esta hermoso, Esme —le dije, después de que me insistió en que le llamara así.

—Muchas gracias, Bella. Lo hice todo, el diseño, con la ayuda de mi hija Alice, tendrían que conocerla, es un amor de chica —dijo, sus ojos se volvieron fantasiosos al hablar de su hija, y una sonrisa soñadora llego a su rostro. Parecía hablar de ella como si fuera un ciego que veía el sol por vez primera, casi con adoración.

—Les encantara, es tan risueña y chiflada… ¡Oh! Tienen que venir conmigo a la casa, seria de lo mejor, podríamos comer ahí y convivir un poco.

— ¡Es una magnífica idea! Vamos, Bella, anda, que ya casi es hora de la comida —me levantó de un momento a otro del sillón donde me hallaba tan cómoda y, sin estar muy segura de cómo, me encontraba en el elegante auto de Esme rumbo a su casa.

Juro que mi mandíbula inferior toco el piso cuando llegamos a la casa de Esme, si el término de _casa _podría encajar para algo de un tamaño así. Era grande y luminosa, tenía un gran porche al frente con macetas llenas de plantas, varias mesitas con sus sillas a juego junto a unos pequeños sillones y una adorable hamaca atada a dos de los pilares que sostenían la edificación. Y, si estaba a punto de babear al ver el exterior de la casa, no tengo ni la menor idea del gesto que hice al entrar a esta.

Todo era luminoso, como si, de alguna manera, reflejara la luz del astro rey que resplandecía sobre el azul celeste del cielo; parecía haber sido extraído de una de esa revista de modas que Renée se empeñaba en que leyera. Admiraba unos cuadros, algunos de tamaño descomunal y otros más chicos, cuando tuve la extraña sensación de que mis pulmones eran privados del aire vital al ser oprimidos por una fuerza sin procedentes.

Cuando los brazos que me aprisionaban me soltaron, no podía dar crédito a mis ojos.

Una joven, aproximadamente de la misma edad que yo pero incluso más baja, me miraba con la sonrisa mas adorable que había visto y un brillo un tanto extraño en sus orbes verdes. Tenía la piel blanca y de aspecto tan suave como la porcelana, igual de perfecta. Sus rasgos eran delicados y suaves, similares a los de un duendecillo, y su cabello negro como azabache era corto y puntiagudo, con cada una de sus puntas señalando a una dirección diferente. —Hola, soy Alice —dijo ladeando su cabeza un poco, su voz parecía el repique de campanillas de cristal —. Tú eres Bella, ¿No? Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas —hablaba rápidamente, y con una energía tal que no podía creer que cupiera toda en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Le sonreí, me agradaba.

Después de esa breve y algo extraña presentación, comenzó a charlar animadamente con Renée como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Y, de alguna forma, eran bastante similares. Ambas tenían suficiente energía como para correr una larga maratón sin parar y aun así seguir brincando hiperactivamente por todos lados festejando.

Esme nos invito a pasar al comedor después de que Carlisle, su apuesto esposo y renombrado doctor de la región, llego agotado luego de una larga jornada en el hospital. —Alice, querida, ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano? Ya es tarde y aun no baja a comer —preguntó Esme preocupada, mirando de vez en cuando en dirección a las escaleras y torciendo sus rosados labios.

—Creo que Edward está en su habitación, no lo veo desde ayer en la noche. Hace rato entre a su cuarto pero seguía dormido —dijo como si nada, revoloteando por el lugar y acomodando las decoraciones que estaban, seguramente, perfectamente ordenadas.

— ¿Podrías ir por él? No es de buena educación hacer esperar a los invitados —nos dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa al tiempo que hacia este último comentario. Mamá le aseguro que no era una molestia ni mucho menos, y Alice, pareciendo danzar por la fluidez de sus movimientos, subió las escaleras cantando algo en voz baja.

Algunos minutos después, en los que me había dedicado a vagar por mi mundo y escuchar un poco la conversación que tenían los adultos, Alice volvió con la misma sonrisa y se sentó a un lado mío. —No hagas caso a lo que diga, es un tonto malhumorado, sobre todo cuando lo despiertan —susurro cerca de mí, estaba segura de que nadie más le había oído. Su risa se dejo oír y comenzó a partir un pedazo de carne que estaba en su plato de fina porcelana. La imite y me deleite al probar el primer bocado: era una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en mi vida. Aunque, cuando se tenía a Renée a cargo de la cocina, cualquier cosa que ella no cocinara podría considerarse un manjar.

Unos pasos, algo pesados, se dejaron escuchar bajando por las escaleras. Levante la vista al ver como un chico entraba a la habitación. Y, lo admito, no fui capaz de respirar cuando mis ojos se toparon con él.

Su rostro era tan pálido como el de Alice o sus padres y con unos pronunciados pómulos y fuerte mandíbula, su cabello tenía una gama de colores que iban desde el castaño hasta el cobrizo y que con la luz destellaba de forma misteriosa, tenia labios gruesos y rosados demasiado apetitosos, sus ojos eran centelleantes y tenían un precioso color verde esmeralda, similar a los de su hermana, pero incluso más cautivadores; parecía poder ver a través del alma con ellos. Era alto y musculoso, y tenía un extraño andar felino, vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos desteñidos jeans rotos artísticamente. Se sentó a la mesa, sin decir palabra, justo enfrente de mí.

Esme, después de fruncir el ceño ante su actitud, le hizo presentarse, lo que hizo con una extraña sonrisa torcida y una actitud desenfadada y presuntuosa. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí durante toda la comida, me sentía como la victima acechada por su depredador, sin escapatoria alguna.

Alice tomo de mi mano en cuanto hubiésemos terminado de comer y me arrastró junto a ella por las escaleras, hasta doblar a la izquierda en el segundo piso, entrando, a mi parecer, a su habitación. No lograba entender como tanta fuerza podía estar dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, era algo totalmente irracional e iba en contra de las leyes de la física.

Parecía que acababa de entrar al mundo del rosado, o algo así. Todo estaba decorado con colores pasteles que combinaban de forma perfecta. La cama era gigante y enfrente de ella tenía un gran espejo con un tocador y un pequeño banco similares a los de una estética profesional. Había una pequeña salita con sillones y una mesita de café e incluso una mini nevera; y, a un lado es esto, se encontraba un adorable balcón lleno de pequeñas enredaderas llenas de coloridas flores.

Sonreí mientras Alice comenzaba a parlotear como poseída. Nos pintamos las uñas divertidas y tomamos un par de sodas para ver una película, Orgullo y Prejuicio. Amaba esa película con toda mi alma; al final de esta ambas terminamos con lagrimas por todo el rostro y la nariz roja, acompañadas de una gran caja de pañuelos.

—Alice, ¿Dónde está el baño? —le pregunte mientras nos encontrábamos en medio de una _pequeña _pelea de almohadas.

—Tienes que subir las escaleras. Es la puerta que está a la derecha, frente a un gran cuadro abstracto. Lo siento, es que el mío esta en remodelación y el de este pasillo no funciona y el plomero no ha venido aun —me dijo sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Se acomodo el cabello un poco y sacó de este una de las pequeñas plumas que habían salido de las almohadas.

Subí las escaleras como ella dijo, todo iba bien. O, al menos hasta que me encontré con un dilema. Había _dos _puertas que podrían ser el baño que ella me indicó. Mire ambas puertas durante un rato, hasta que al fin me decidí por la que se hallaba más cercana a mí, la de la izquierda.

Abrí la puerta y entre, pero lo que me encontré era, definitivamente, cualquier cosa menos un baño. Había una gran cama de edredón negro con algunos detalles dorados y grandes almohadas en distintos tonos de azul, todo el suelo se cubría por una mullida alfombra dorada y las paredes estaban cubiertas por miles de CDs.

Acaricie la suave superficie de un sillón de piel que se hallaba a mi lado, y escuche el crujir de una puerta. Al alzar los ojos de nuevo, me encontré con un par de esmeraldas que me miraban con fijeza. Edward Cullen se hallaba cubierto solo por un par de pantalones raidos, su cabello se encontraba mojado y goteaba agua, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo visible. No tuve mucho tiempo para deleitarme con su escultural cuerpo de abdominales bien marcadas y anchos brazos; en un repentino abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba aprisionada contra la pared y mi respiración era un jadeo irregular.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? —pregunte con un ridículo tartamudeo. Mis mejillas se encontraban más rojas que un tomate, podía apostarlo, y estaban hirviendo.

—Yo soy quien debería de preguntar qué es lo que haces dentro de _mi_ habitación —susurró, con voz ronca y seductora, cerca de mi oído. Sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas me miraban con una increíble fuerza, podían llegar a ver hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Mis mejillas se encontraban incluso más sonrojadas que antes; nuestras narices estaban a punto de tocarse y en mi estomago se hallaba una cantidad imposible de mariposas.

No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Jamás me había encontrado así de cerca de un muchacho antes, y mucho menos con uno que apenas conocía. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, tenía un fresco aroma que no lograba identificar y mi pulso estaba tan acelerado que no lo podía creer; cerré los ojos y recargue mi cabeza contra la pared detrás de mí, esperando a que las molestas nauseas se fueran.

* * *

**_Isabella, te juro que no te puedo tener mas envidia._** Eres una maldita afortunada, y para terminar con el colmo soy yo quien escribe esto. Si, estoy mal de la cabeza pero I dont care:) La escuela me afecta, insisto, pero me ssiguen obligando a ir. Bueno, me ire a meditar (?) y a terminar con mi tarea y estudiar Quimica. ¿Mencione que el profe es un maldito con unas canas enfrente que me dan ganas de arrancar? Bueno, ya lo dije. Les quiero a todos, besos:)

**_¡REVIEW!_**

**_DramaQuinnGirl:*_**


	4. Hunter

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto es mio, por eso soy una simple chica pobre fan de Twilight soñando con que algun dia se encontrara a su Edward con cuerpazo de Jacob, ea. Stephenie Meyer es la mejor de todas las escritoras del mundo, despues de mi obvio, (?. La amo, adoro, alabo, etc; ah, y algun dia me casare con Justin Bieber.

Girls, no hay necesidad de que me ahorquen. Yo misma lo he hecho y soy en realidad el fantasma de su querida (...) escritora, lamento no avisarles de mi funeral pero es que no hubo tiempo (? okay, no, pero de verdad MATENME! No era mi intension demorar aaaños en actualizar, es que mi vida es muy ocupada, he estado en un enorme bloqueo ya que soy bastante complicada con mi vida, tengo mucha presion sobre mi:( Ademas de los problemas con la escuela, mi mejor amigo/crush (fuck, complicated) entre otras cosas, apenas encuentro tiempo de escribir... Bien. Mejor lean y les cuento despues.

* * *

_**.:When Love Comes Around:.**_

_"'Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on"_

_**...**_

Aun podía sentir como sus manos subían y bajaban por mis hombros y su respiración, dulce y fresca, se estrellaba contra mi arrebolada mejilla. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora; si continuaba a ese ritmo podría explotar por el esfuerzo, lo presentía, sucedería más pronto de lo que creía posible.

Mire a Edward a los ojos, a ese par de profundos lagos de esmeralda liquida que brillaban con intensidad exquisita mientras me traspasaban con su letal fuerza, no creía que alguien fuera capaz de tener los ojos de un tono tan increíblemente puro de verde. Estaba totalmente inmovilizada, me tenía hechizada bajo su mirada y ninguno de mis músculos respondía a lo que les mandaba. Me tenía a su merced.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? —dijo Edward con la voz ronca, rozando su recta nariz contra mi cuello. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, no podía soportar el fuego que se formaba en la boca de mi estomago y se movilizaba por todo mi cuerpo alcanzar la palma de mis manos, que ansiaban acariciar sus mejillas para comprobar si eran de verdad tan tersas como en realidad parecían.

Me recargue aun mas contra la pared, apoyando todo mi peso contra ella y colocando mi cabeza sobre ella cerrando los ojos y tan solo transportándome a otro lugar; mordí mis labios al sentir como las manos de Edward se aferraban a mi cintura y me aferraban a él con fuerza. Sentía que mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento y que caería al piso ridículamente. Mi espalda se arqueo en contra de mi voluntad y nuestros cuerpos quedaron unidos, sin espacio entre ambos. Entonces la puerta, que al parecer se hallaba a unos escasos centímetros a mi derecha, se abrió con un leve rechinido y una pequeña mano me arrastro hacia el pasillo cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de mí.

Los ojos de la pequeña Alice me miraron escrutadores y con el ceño fruncido. Toque mis mejillas y aparte mis manos de inmediato, estaba tan caliente que parecía que tenía fiebre. Alice aun me veía preocupada, tenía un brillo de pena, disculpa, en sus ojos que me desconcertaba demasiado. — ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le pregunte pretendiendo que todo se encontraba bien y fingiendo una sonrisa no lo suficientemente real, lo sabía. Eso de fingir que todo se hallaba bien cuando en realidad me desmoronaba no se encontraba entre mis contados talentos.

—Lo siento mucho por lo que acaba de suceder ahí adentro, Bella —me dijo frunciendo un poco sus labios y pasando uno de sus delgados brazos sobre mis hombros —. Me gustaría decirte que Edward nunca es así y que no se qué fue lo que le paso, pero por más duro que sea la verdad es que es así siempre, un completo idiota que cree que solo por ser increíblemente guapo tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies; y, lamentablemente, durante toda su vida ha sido así, por favor disculpa su estúpida actitud de Casanova, por favor no permitas que su actitud se ponga entre nosotras, se que seremos las mejores amigas —me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, la cual le correspondí algo confundida, y entramos a su cuarto de nuevo.

No podía sacar de mi mente esas imágenes, cada vez que las revivía se sentían mas fantasiosas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía demasiado real, aun podía sentir como sus manos, heladas pero ardientes en la misma agonizantemente deliciosa cantidad, recorrían mi piel sin cesar una y otra vez. No supe cuando, de un momento desconocido a otro, Alice me había dejado sola en la habitación. Me recosté con delicadeza sobre la cama de la pequeña, contrario a lo que habría hecho en la mía ya que solo me habría tirado encima de ella; y cerré los ojos tratando de olvidarme de lo recién sucedido.

.

.

—Hey, Bells, despierta —me susurraron al odio con voz dulce, al abrir los ojos una vez más vi la gran sonrisa de Renée y sus ojos brillantes mirándome curiosos —. Anda dormilona, es hora de irnos a desempacar nuestras cosas, no creas que eso se hará por si solito —rio divertida despeinando mi cabello con una de sus manos y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Talle un poco mis ojos tratando de alejar el sueño de ellos y me enderece; Alice me veía con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, aunque había algo, y no sabía qué era ese algo, que me hacía creer que no era una sonrisa del todo sincera.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice? —le pregunte, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado con imperturbable seriedad y los ojos perdidos; sabía que yo había descubierto que esa sonrisa era solo una fachada que mantenía para que Renée no se preocupara. Me acerque a ella y la mire preocupada —. Anda, Alice, sabes que puedes contármelo; confía en mí.

Si, quizás nos acabábamos de conocer, pero sentía que éramos ya como hermanas. Éramos tan diferentes y similares, que nos complementábamos de una forma bastante singular pero que de alguna manera aun nos la arreglábamos para que funcionara.

—Bien, Bella, de seguro notaste que te deje sola en mi habitación. Bueno, fui a hablar con Edward —me dijo mirándome con seriedad, analizando mi rostro para ver que podía encontrar en el —. Mi hermano antes no era así, hubo algo que sucedió en su vida pasada, hace ya muchos años, que le sigue afectando; le ha sido muy difícil superarlo, y aunque sé que dice que todo se encuentra bien, que ya no le importa, y finge que le es indiferente, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es todo una vil mentira —guardó silencio unos segundos, meditando sobre cosas que de seguro yo no tenía conocimiento alguno —. Bella, te lo pido con todo el corazón; por favor no lo juzgues tan rápido, Edward es un buen chico, solo que ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles. Él solía ser tan dulce y tierno, el mejor de los hermanos… Aun es un buen hermano, me protege y todo eso, pero como persona… Bueno, digamos que hay algunos aspectos en los que le serviría mejorar —sus ojos brillaban, sabía que me decía la verdad, ¿Cómo? No tengo ni la menor idea, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía confiar en ella.

—Alice, lo tratare, te lo prometo; pero no te puedo asegurar nada si no se dé que me hablas, si no tengo ni la menor idea de las cosas por las que Edward tuvo que sufrir —sentí el estomago revuelto en el instante en que pronuncie su nombre.

Ella sonrió, y seguido a esto soltó un ligero suspiro. —Me gustaría decírtelo, Bells, pero no puedo. Yo no conozco todos los detalles de esa historia, solo lo esencial; yo no pienso como Edward, y es él quien decidirá quién debe saber su historia; a quien le confiara eso que lo cambió, además yo no soy yo la persona indicada para contarlo

Ambas nos levantamos, dando por finalizada esa charla. Seguí a Renée saliendo por la misma puerta y baje las escaleras con lentitud; eso ultimo me había dejado confundida. ¿Qué podía ser eso que le sucedió a Edward, que Alice no me pensaba decir? Tuve bastante suerte al no tropezar bajando los muchos escalones para llegar al primer piso ya que mi mente se hallaba lejos, muy lejos de ahí, trababa en realidad de pensar en algo tan doloroso como para que hiciera a una persona cambiar de esa manera inexplicable.

—Espero que nos vuelvan a visitar pronto, disfrutamos mucho de su compañía —dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa; en ese momento me di cuenta lo similares que eran sus ojos a los de Edward, de ese extraño verde esmeralda brillante que parecía perforar mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi alma.

—Por supuesto que sí, Esme, es un gusto. Tienes la casa más hermosa ¡Y un par de hijos muy apuestos! Edward se parece tanto a Carlisle… —siguieron platicando durante un rato mas, en el que yo converse algo con Alice sobre el instituto, al que comenzaría a ir en cuanto comenzaran de nuevo las clases.

— ¡Hay, Bella! Que emoción, estoy segura de que adoraras la escuela, bueno, no las clases ni eso ya que a nadie le gusta, pero de verdad la pasaras en grande con todos nosotros… ¡Dios! Tengo que presentarte pronto a todos los del grupo ¡Ten por seguro que te adoraran! Oh, hay tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo —dijo riéndose y tomando mis manos al tiempo que daba extraños brinquitos en el aire.

Reí junto con ella y nos despedimos con grandes abrazos y deseando vernos lo más pronto posible. —Todos son de lo más simpáticos, ¿No lo crees, Bella? Y, oh por Dios, Edward es de lo más apuesto, es decir ¡Podría ser un modelo o algo así! Imagínate, y Alice, es todo un encanto de chica, tan adorable como su madre no cabe duda… —comenzó a decir Renée mientras regresábamos a la casa y hablaba sin parar. No le preste mucha atención, tan solo la suficiente como para decir algunos sonidos de acuerdo o risitas para que no fuera tan obvio que no le escuchaba.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que Alice me había dicho. No lograba entender cómo era posible que Edward se comportara de esa manera por algo que le había sucedido en el pasado, ¿Qué cosa podía hacer que una persona comenzara a actuar de esa manera tan… desagradable así de inexplicable? Claro que depende de los sentimientos de las personas involucradas, y en sí de los hechos que me eran desconocidos, pero aun no lo entendía. Me parecía que esa fachada de Casanova, como dijo Alice, era tan solo una coraza para cubrir esa herida.

Al llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar fui directamente hacia mi habitación, no era nada del otro mundo; pero era muy linda y con colores pasteles que combinaban a la perfección, y muebles de colores obscuros que creaban un interesante contraste, junto a un pequeño balcón que daba hacia el jardín trasero que estaba lleno de distintas y olorosas flores.

No desempaque mucho esa noche. En realidad solo saque algo de ropa, mi neceser y las suaves sabanas de mi cama para al menos tener algo para esa noche y mañana; tarde bastante en terminar de hacer mi cama ya que las sabanas decidieron que no querían cooperar conmigo, además de que sería muy divertido hacer que mis pies se enredaran entre ellas y cayera al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, terminando con un lindo moretón en mi cadera.

Nótese mi sarcasmo, por favor.

En cuanto mi cabeza toco mi mullida almohada, gracias a Dios, logre cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo y reconfortante sueño, después de varias noches que tuve que pasar en vela.

.

.

Desperté con un incomodo e inusual sol impactando en mis parpados, simplemente jamás en mi vida había sentido ese cálido halo de luz entrar por mi ventana de forma tan descomunal. Note que no había cerrado la ventana la noche anterior, lo cual no habría sido problema alguno en Forks ya que la mañana allí era casi más oscura que la noche de Phoenix.

—No es posible que aun tenga sueño después de tanto dormir —me dije a mi misma. Eran ya las once de la mañana, una hora poco común para mí para despertar ya que normalmente era una chica de mañana. Bostece y salí de mi habitación tropezándome varias veces, incluso choque una vez contra la pared; no me encontraba familiarizada con la casa para nada.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! Ten más cuidado, algún día de estos terminaras con una grave contusión —dijo Renée histérica, que había visto mi pequeño accidente, verificando que todo se encontrara en su lugar; estaba paranoica con mi seguridad desde que era una bebé, ya que cuando tenía aproximadamente cinco años tuve que estar internada en el hospital siento tratada por un pie roto y múltiples contusiones ya que me tropecé desde las escaleras y caí rodando por toda su extensión hasta que llegue al primer piso. Típico accidente Bella, nada de qué preocuparse, además de que no hubo ninguna consecuencia a largo plazo… o al menos nos muy importante.

Me reí de su preocupación, siempre había sido despistada como ninguna otra pero nada demasiado grave me había sucedido desde entonces. Bueno, además de todas esas rápidas caídas, tropezones, entre otros, que había tenido alrededor de mi infancia y adolescencia, pero nada grave… o al menos nada grave de lo que mamá se hubiera tenido que enterar necesariamente.

.

_**EdwardPOV**_

— ¿Qué se supone que está mal contigo, Edward? ¿Cómo es posible que en el mismo segundo en que Bella pone un pie sobre la casa ya te le echas encima? Eres un idiota, ahora de seguro cree que somos una familia de raros acosadores y no me querrá volver a hablar en la vida, idiota, egoísta, desalmado, calenturiento, adolescente inútil que no controla sus hormonas… —parecía que la lista de Alice de insultos en mi contra no tendría algún fin, o al menos no en ningún día cercano.

—Alice, ya cálmate, no sucedió nada —resople entre dientes de malhumor. No era posible que mi hermana hablara tanto y en tan poco tiempo, es decir, ¿Cómo cabía tanta energía dentro de un cuerpecito de 1.45 metros? Era una pregunta sin respuesta aparente —. Solo entró en mi habitación con el rostro muy confundido, y aproveche para darle la bienvenida a Forks de la forma adecuada, lo cual me pareció de lo más divertido si me lo preguntas a mí, claro —le dije con una sonrisa burlona, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar algo más con su velocidad inhumana, me di la media vuelta y entre a mi habitación a toda velocidad, evitando uno de sus largos discursos que había tenido que soportar desde que Alice había sido capaz de decir sus primeras palabras. Si alguna mujer estaba destinada a ser la primera presidenta de los Estados Unidos, no se podía dudar de que Alice sería la primera candidata para el puesto.

— ¡Edward! ¡Ni creas que te escapaste de mí, recuerda que yo apareceré tocando a tu puerta con todas mis preguntas sin contestar en cuanto menos te lo esperes! ¡Menos te lo esperes! —luego de sus gritos histéricos e incesantes aporreos en contra de mi pobre puerta, se escucharon sus ligeros pies montados en enormes tacones dirigirse a un rumbo diferente, dejándome respirar tranquilo.

Solo Dios sabia de lo que Alice era capaz de hacer cuando quería conseguir algo. Y, como record, Alice solía _siempre _conseguir aquello que quería. Era algo que había entendido hacia mucho, desde pequeño ella recibía las mejores cosas, en cambio yo heredaba todo de nuestro primo Emmett.

Cerré mis ojos y camine a ciegas hacia mi estéreo, lo encendí, subí el volumen de la música y me tire en mi cama. No soportaba el dolor de cabeza que Alice me causaba, si era mi hermana y la quería y todas esas cursilerías, pero es que había algunas veces en las que simplemente no lograba soportar sus ocurrencias.

Ahora se le había metido en su cabeza que yo intentaba algo con Bella, si la chica nueva que había venido a visitar a mi madre, Esme, acompañada de su ocurrente madre Renée el día anterior… Si bien no se hallaba en un total error, ya que no se podía negar que la chica tenía lo suyo, no era como para alucinar como Alice se había puesto a hacerlo ya que desde que la vi, según sus palabras, parecía un león hambriento detrás de su indefensa presa.

Rodé los ojos y reí, algunas veces mi hermana podía ver tanto donde no había nada…

Recordé a Isabella, o Bella, como prefería que la llamaran. No podía negar que era hermosa, ya que en el momento en que mis ojos la vieron se deslumbraron con ella. Su piel tan suave y con ese sonrojo casi permanente, largo cabello chocolate ondulado que caía casi hasta su delicada cintura; y esas perfectas curvas que recorrían todo su cuerpo eran tan apetitosas… pero sobre todo sus ojos, ese par de piscinas de chocolate luminoso y profundo.

Dios, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué hablo, mejor dicho pienso, así de Bella?

Si, es muy hermosa pero no por eso me pondría como un león detrás de una indefensa oveja; seria ridículamente estúpido el obsesionarme con esa chica sin conocerla. Y debía de admitirlo, era demasiado graciosa la forma en que sus mejillas se arrebolaban cuando me acercaba demasiado a ella, y como sus labios temblaban nerviosos.

—Eso es.

Ver a Bella actuar de esa forma, tan nerviosa e indefensa, era algo que me causaba un deleite tal que no me era posible dejar escapar cualquier oportunidad para que volviera a ese estado. No podía dejar pasar algo así, sufriría de dolor psicológico si algo tan entretenido me era negado así.

Sonreí torcidamente; desde que la sexy y altanera Santana se había ido de nuevo a México, después de su corto año de intercambio, ya no tenía distracción alguna durante las largas tardes de aburrimiento en Phoenix. Y, con la llegada de Isabella, me había conseguido la mejor de todas las presas que podría haber imaginado.

Bien, Bella Swan, nada podrá prepararte nunca para lo que te espera, porque Edward Cullen conseguirá lo que quiere, cueste lo que le cueste.

* * *

_**¡EDWARD! Tu, yo, Las Vegas, capilla. ¡Ahora! (?**_ Agh, olvidenlo, ya se que no me perdonaran nunca, ni yo me perdono. Asi que si, mi vida is complicated. Unfun. Mi mejor amigo es mi crush que esta saliendo con una prima, ¡Que lindo! Mi gemela del alma esta apunto de mudarse al otro lado del pais ¡Damn bro! Y, me estoy ahogando con todos los examenes y tareas ¡Fuck! Oh, ademas de que falta menos de un mes para mi presentacion ¡Kill me, now! Oh si, no creo que quieran vivir mi vida chiquibabys (ultimamente veo demasiado la Rosa de Guadalupe, lo siento pero ¡Esta del uno!) Take care, God bless, dont drive while you are drunk, and all that stuff, and blah blah blah.

_**¡REVIEWS!**_

_**DramaQuinnGirl:***_


End file.
